


more than enough

by larrystylinsonkink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, M/M, Romance, Top Harry, harry is in medical school, louis is studying to be a psychologist, they live in the same apartment building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinsonkink/pseuds/larrystylinsonkink
Summary: "You're in my parking spot.""No I'm not, this clearly says-oh...""You were saying?"Louis is studying to become a psychologist and gets attached easily.Harry is in gradate school to become a doctor and is extremely dense.They meet.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. one

Louis rubbed his right eye with one hand, yawing into the quietness of his car. He just got off his shift at Best Buy and he was exhausted but he knew he still had four assignments waiting for him at home. This semester was killing him and it only just started. At least he had off tomorrow and could relax after coming back from class. Another yawn escapes him as he turns into his apartment building’s parking lot, driving back towards his designated spot.

He presses down on his brakes abruptly when he sees another car was in his parking spot and he furrowed his brows. He flickered his eyes up to the sticker that was taped to the back windshield and saw the car belonged to the person who lived right next door to him. He sighs when he realizes it must have just been a mistake and doesn’t think much more of it before pulling into the spot right next to the mystery car.

**

An alarm blaring woke Louis from his slumber and he jolted awake, kicking his textbook that he fell asleep with straight off the bed. It slammed into the ground but he ignored it, letting out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. A groan escapes his lips and he settles into his bed, fishing for his phone without looking. He finally grabs the device and turns off the alarm, blinking rapidly to clear his bleary eyes. He sighs when he realizes he needs to get ready for school and forces himself out of bed. 

It took him thirty minutes to get ready before he was rushing out of his apartment with a piece of toast between his teeth and his hair sopping wet. He locked his door with one hand, as he shoved his water bottle into the pocket of his book-bag with the other, grunting in frustration. He finally got it in and grabbed his slice of toast, biting into it as he sped walk down the hall towards the staircase. He was so entranced with trying to make it to his lecture on time that he didn't notice the curly haired man watching him from a few feet away with an amused smile on his face. 

When Louis got to the parking lot he noticed the car was still parked in his spot but paid no mind to it, hoping it will be gone by the time he gets back from school. He finishes the last of his toast and brushes the crumbs off him before unlocking his car, climbing inside. He turns the car on and buckles his seatbelt before reversing out, pulling off. If he doesn't get to his lecture on time, his professor will kill him. He's trying to survive the first semester of his second year, can't fuck up now.

He got to his campus in record time and sped down the large hallway, bolting up the stairs. Once he was inside the classroom, he finally allowed himself the chance to breathe and relaxed into his seat. His friend Liam chuckled when he saw the state Louis was in, patting him on the back in an attempt to comfort him. "At least you made it on time, mate." Louis breathes heavily, nodding his head slowly as he tries to calm his racing heart.

"Trying to avoid the wrath of Professor Wallace, you know how he gets. 

"I don't understand how a person that small can hold so much anger."

"I don't know and I don't care as long as he throws a book at someone other than me."

**

A huff of angry air left Louis' lips when he saw that the car was still in his parking spot. Now, he was starting to get agitated. Yeah, he can still park in the spot next to it but it's the principle that matters. He rolled his eyes and tried to push his annoyance aside, deciding not to think about it. He pulls forward and stops the car, putting it into park before shutting it off. He gathers his books, shoving some of them in his bag before zipping it up. He'll try to finish some assignments before taking a much needed nap, his body already feeling drained from today. 

He got out the car and pushed the door shut, locking it afterwards. He slung his bag over one shoulder and slid his phone into his pocket before grabbing the bag of ramen noodles he bought on the way home. Louis whistled as he walked towards the door leading to the stairs, not paying much attention to the man who walked past him. He just got to the entrance when something in him told him to turn around, and he did. To his surprise, the man who had passed him was inside the mystery car that was parked in his spot.

"Uh, shit, hey!" Louis tries to call out to him, bustling forward to catch the man before he left but he was too late. The man had pulled out of the spot and sped off, Louis only catching a glimpse of curly hair and a tattooed shoulder. He huffed and resisted the urge to stomp his foot, not wanting to be a child and throw a tantrum. He was going to confront that man even if it meant camping out by his car until he returned. 

**

It had been about an hour and a half of Louis camping by his car. He was sitting in his beach chair that his friend Niall got him as joke for his birthday last year slurping noodles. He had a small radio perched on one of his arm rests, Ariana Grande's thank u next playing from it. That song can never get old, it was so catchy. He ignored the ding of his phone knowing that is was Liam texting him absolute nonsense about what was happening at Best Buy. Liam and Louis both work there, Liam part-time and Louis full-time. Liam works there for extra cash to go along with what he makes at this financing company his dad got him into. Louis works there because he needs to be able to afford to pay rent because going to school wasn't cheap even after financial aid. 

He likes it there though, the managers are nice and they are willing to work with his school schedule which is exactly what he needed. Plus, the pay wasn't that bad when he first started and now that he got his raise, it's making things a tiny bit easier. It was just temporary until he gets his degree and then he'll be in a better position financially. A car driving up broke Louis from his thoughts and he looked up from his bowl of noodles, seeing the car from earlier coming towards him. He quickly stands up, placing his bowl on the chair as he runs into his empty parking spot. 

The man in the car slammed on his breaks and stopped just before he hit Louis but he tried to ignore it, crossing his arms. "Are you crazy? I could have hit you, you psycho!" The man shouts as he gets out his car. Louis was first taken back by how tall the lad was, standing well over six feet. He had curly brown hair and bright green eyes that were glaring at him in annoyance, and he was covered in tattoos from what Louis could see. The smaller man was momentarily left speechless by how handsome this guy was. 

"Hello, I'm talking to you."

"You're in my parking spot." Louis offers as a response, not backing down no matter how gorgeous this mystery man was. 

"Excuse me? I'm in your spot? Dude, I could have hit you with my car and that's what you have to say?"

"Yes," Louis smiles sweetly, tilting his head. "You're in my parking spot."

  
The tall man throws his hands up and shakes his head. "No I'm not, this clearly says-oh..." His eyes fell onto the bright yellow writing that read 4C which was definitely not his apartment numbers.

"You were saying?"

Green eyes met blue ones as they looked at each other, the taller man pausing when he finally focused on the man before him. He was shorter than him but in an endearing way. He had feathery brown hair that was swept across his forehead and stunning blue eyes. Even with his pretty pink lips curled up into a scowl, he looked beautiful. "Well, are you going to say something or stand there all day gawking at me?" Louis sasses, pulling a smile from the taller man and holy shit, did he have dimples?

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was the wrong spot and I'm sorry, it won't happen again and-wait, did you... did you really camp out here for me?" The man asked when he noticed the chair and radio a few feet away from them.

"Yes, yes I did. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well no, but you know you could have just knocked on my door and tell me what I did, we live right next to each other."

"I..." Louis trails off, his eyebrows furrowing. He actually didn't even think about that and now he kind of feels like an idiot because that would have been a lot easier than sitting out here for the last hour getting weird looks from other residents. "I didn't really think of that." 

The man starts to laugh, his eyes shining as his dimples popped out and Louis wanted to be mad but the guy looked so good laughing it almost seemed unreal. "That's awesome man. Anyway, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you neighbor." He says with a cheeky grin, holding his hand out. Louis takes his hand and shakes it, offering a timid smile. 

"I'm Louis." He lets go of Harry's hand and clears his throat, turning to grab his things before pausing, flipping back around. "Just don't park in my spot anymore, okay? Stay in your own lane." He tells him before folding his chair up, grabbing his radio and bowl. "And at least try to park between the lines too, it's not that hard."

Harry laughs loudly, genuinely intrigued by this character, watching as he walked away. He smiled to himself, tapping his fingers against his thigh. Louis. Hm, his residency here just got a little more interesting. 

**

"And he just laughed! Just laughed right in my face like the fact that he was in my spot meant nothing." Louis rants as he stirs the noodles floating in the boiling water. "What kind of person does that! It was my spot." Liam watches his friend from where he sits at the island, munching on some carrots Louis was cutting up previously. 

"Did he at least apologize?" 

"Well, yeah. Yeah, he did apologize and he said he wouldn't do it again but that's besides the point." 

"But how? He said sorry and said he wouldn't park there again, so what's the issue?"

"The issue Liam," Louis says sassily, pointing the wooden spoon at his friend, "Is that he thinks he can just come out of nowhere with his perfect curls and his pretty green eyes and assume I'll just hop along and agree with everything he says. No sir, that is not how this is going to work, it's the principle of the matter!"

"Sounds like you just have a crush on him to me." Liam point out, biting down on another carrot, ducking just in time to avoid the wooden spoon flying at his head. "Jesus Lou!"

"I do not like that lanky frog! It's the principle! The principle!"

"Whatever you say, you nut. Take the noodles off the stove before you make them all gross and soggy and avoid throwing shit again. Swear to god, you get crazier every time we talk."

"But I like them soggy, they get all squishy."


	2. two

Louis was walking down the hallway of his school, carrying his tumbler full of coffee in one hand and his social psychology textbook in the other. He had just finished his first class of the day and he had a forty-five minute break before his next one. He decided to go to the library and start outlining his notes from the last class in order to keep it organized. He was kinda weird like that.

Being so lost in his mind he didn't realize another person walking towards him until he ran straight into said person. His tumbler fell from his hand but out of sheer luck and quick reflexes, he managed to catch it before it fell to the ground and spilt every where. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't-" Louis paused when he saw that it was Harry standing before him and rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's just you."

"Now, is that any way to greet your favorite person?" Harry questioned with a stupid grin as he stared down at Louis. The blue eyed man huffed and hugged his textbook to his chest, resisting the urge to smack Harry's pretty face with it. "And if I recall, you were the one who bumped into me."

"I think it was a mutual bumping. And can we talk about how smooth that catch was? I think in another life I was a cat or something. I somehow always survive these type of situations."

"I don't think having good reflexes means you use to be a cat..." Harry trailed off when he saw Louis raise his eyebrows, blue eyes filling with something he couldn't read. "But you never know." He tries to play it off, chalking it off with a laugh which caused Louis to smile, and damn did he have a beautiful one.

"I didn't know you go here." Louis changed the subject, his eyelashes fluttering as he looked up at Harry. Their height difference alone made Louis feel a knot form in his gut, nerves starting to build up. "What year are you in?"

"I'm in grad school now, going for my medical degree, trying to become a doctor."

Oh god, this man was trying to kill him. "What about you, what are you majoring in?"

"I'm working towards my masters in psychology, only in my second year though, got a good few years to go."

"Oh yeah? What do you want to do with that degree?"

"Trying to become a clinical psychologist."

"Got a knack for saving people huh?" Louis smiled wide at the comment, glad that someone else thinks that psychology is a major that can help save lives just like any other medical degree could.

"Right, yeah exactly. That's what I always tell people, mental health is so important and when it's not stable then a person can't function at their best ability."

Harry grinned, his green eyes twinkling with interest for the man standing before him. "You know what Louis, I like the way you think." Louis blushed, his cheeks turning red at the minor compliment, already feeling the butterflies start to flutter inside him. "I gotta run, I'm late for my lecture already but it was nice seeing you. Glad to see you without a scowl on your face, you should smile more, you look beautiful when you do."

And with that Harry was gone, walking down the hallway to leave Louis inside his own thoughts. His face was still flushed and he could feel his heart threatening to pound the more he thought about what Harry just said to him. He shook his head roughly and scolded himself internally. "No! You get way too attached too easily, don't do this to yourself Tomlinson." Louis tells himself, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Are you talking to yourself? That's weird." A random student asked in confusion causing Louis to flip them off as he starts to walk away. "Fuck off." He tells them, ignoring the scoff he gets back before he continues on his way to the library. He can't wait to tell Liam about what just happened.

**

"So he's a soon to be doctor, that means money in the bank."

"That is extremely shallow Lima bean, I care about the fact that he wants to save lives." Louis retorts from where he sits at the table in the lunch hall of their school. He picked up some fries and dipped it into the ketchup, shoving them into his mouth a second later. "It makes him so much more attractive and I think I'll really lose my mind." He mumbles around a mouthful of food.

Liam grimaces and pulls on Louis' earlobe, the smaller man swatting his hand away. "Finish chewing before you talk, nasty. You're getting food everywhere." He scolded him, getting nothing but a tongue sticking out in response before Louis started to eat again. "Plus didn't you say just last week that you didn't have a crush on him and that it was a matter of the principle."

"That was before and this is now, I am allowed to change my mind." Louis responded, leaving out the part of Louis and Harry's last interactions earlier this week. The first one had been when Louis had just gotten home from work and he was on his way to his apartment when he ran into Harry who was just coming back from a late run. The taller man was shirtless and sweaty, a bandanna was holding back his hair and a towel was draped around his neck.

Louis had a full view of the massive amount of tattoos that littered the mans chest and arms and he had tried not drool at the sight of it. "Oh, hey Louis." Harry had greeted him, taking a large sip of his water before he screwed it shut and Louis had wanted him to be screwing something else. The man had gotten so overwhelmed by the sight that he barely let out a squeak before he rushed off, running into his apartment.

It was at that moment that Louis knew he was fucked and gave up on the idea of ever forgetting that man. The second time had been when Louis was in the basement of their building attempting to do his laundry. Harry had came down with his own basket full of clothes and smiled when he saw Louis sitting on top of the dryer.

They had proceeded to talk for the next three hours about everything under the sun from favorite movies to late night dreams and the meanings behind them. Louis had found out that the two of them get along really well and Harry had the ability to make him smile even when he was having a shitty day.

"Hello? Earth to Louis? Why do you always space out? What's on your mind?" Liam breaks through Louis' thoughts and the man turns back to his friend, blinking slowly.

"Huh? Nothing, just zoned out wasn't really focused on anything in particular." Louis tried to reassure his friend, laughing nervously as he attempts to push away his thoughts. "Hey, wasn't Niall supposed to be here already?"

"You know how he is, he's probably just getting to campus by now. He's always late, what do you expect?"

**

"Alright so, I'm looking for a new laptop for work and I need something fast but not too expensive." The customer Louis was working with informed him, playing with her necklace as she stared at the computers in front of her. "What would you recommend? I'm trying to stay away from Apple as well, that's way too much."

"Okay, so what would you be using it for at work?" Louis asked politely, a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Uh, work things, obviously."

His eye twitched and he tried to keep the smile on his face. "Of course ma'am but I meant more like what type of work would you be doing? Just sending emails? Spreadsheets? Presentations? Anything involving photos?" The lady waved her hand, almost smacking Louis in the face and shook her head.

"No, no. Nothing with pictures or any of that nonsense. Just basic documents, maybe spreadsheets and some emails. That's it. I want it to be touchscreen though and it needs to be at least fifteen inches."

"Okay, we can work with that. This one here," Louis pointed to the dark navy computer in front of her. "This is called an hp envy, it's on sale for $700 right now. It has an i5 processor, 8GB of ram, and a 256 SSD hard drive."

"Sir, Louis was it? Yeah, I don't know what any of that means. I just need a fast computer."

"Well ma'am, the i5 processor will give you the speed you need. It's middle ground, it goes i3, i5, then i7. But you don't need i7-"

"And why not?"

Louis tried not to let his annoyance show and gritted his teeth, forcing another smile. "Because based on what you are doing at work, i7 would be just too much power and more money than you need to spend." She nods her head and he takes that as his cue to continue, "Ram is how much your computer can do at one time, the more you have, the more you can do. 8GB will be enough for you. And as for the hard drive. 256 is the storage space and SSD means solid state drive which means no more moving parts." 

"And why would I need that?"

"Because it's faster."

"Great, that's all you had to say. I'll take it."

Louis withheld his exhale of relief until he was away from her, shaking his head in disbelief. Some customers he loved talking to, they made his day so much better. And other customers made him want to rip his hair out. "Rough day?" A sudden voice scared Louis and he yelped, flipping around. To his surprise he saw Harry standing behind him with a smile, amusement clear on his face.

"Sorry kitten, didn't mean to scare you."

"Kitten?"

"Yeah, since you believe that you were a cat in a past life, it seemed fitting." Harry explained with a chuckle, having no idea what he was doing to Louis.

"Wait, wait." Louis backtracks and shakes his head, "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" He asked, squinting his eyes in suspicion.

"What? No! You weirdo, I came here to buy an iPad for school and I happened to see you talking to that lady. I didn't know you worked here, what are the odd though."

"Oh," Louis deflated, his cheeks red in embarrassment at accusing Harry of stalking him like Louis was something special. "I'm with a customer right now but I can help you when I'm done."

"Sounds great, I'll be right by the Apple table."

Louis walked off and grabbed the laptop for the lady he was working with, dreading the idea of having to go back to her. He shifted the box in his arms and headed back to the table he left her at, pausing when he saw that she wasn't there anymore. He looked around in confusion, wondering where she could have went before he finally spotted her.

His stomach dropped when he saw her by the Apple table talking to Harry, the duo laughing at something she said. Harry was leaning against the table, his arms crossed as he looked down at her with a smile. She was talking, her hand lifting to touch his arm, pulling another laugh from Harry. They were obviously flirting and Louis felt this churning in his gut that he didn't like.

He pushed aside this feeling and walked over to the register, putting the computer by his coworker who was sitting on their phone. He doesn't know if he feels jealous by the woman flirting with Harry but for some reason it doesn't sit well in his stomach. He let out a deep breath and walked back over to the table, noticing that they were exchanging numbers. He purses his lips and walked towards them, clearing his throat when he was near. 

They both turned to look at him and he put on a fake smile because that's what he does best. "Sorry to interrupt, ma'am I have your computer, are you ready to check out now?" He asked and she smiled, her whole demeanor changing now that she was in front of Harry. 

"Yes, of course." She says, putting her phone back inside her purse. She turns to look at Harry and shoots him a wink, mouthing, "Call me." Louis rolls his eyes and walks away, the lady following him back to the registers. He quickly typed in his numbers and scanned the computer, dryly asking the required questions. Once she paid for the computer, he handed her the receipt and sent her on her way, relieved by her much needed absence.

"Hey, can you help me with that iPad now?" Harry asked sweetly, appearing by Louis' side. The smaller man kept a blank face as he turned to look at Harry, pointing a finger back at his coworker.

"Off the clock. Ricky can help you find what you need."

"Oh." Harry frowned but nodded his head, wanting Louis' help so they could talk more but understanding he had to go. "Alright, thanks anyway. Hope to see you soon." Harry calls out as Louis walks away, the blue eyed man offering nothing else but a wave. He turned back to the man named Ricky who didn't even look up from his phone and sighed.

"Great."

**

Louis shoves a mouthful of cherry vanilla ice cream in his mouth, friends playing on the tv in front of him. He's been home for a couple hours now wallowing in his own self pity at having to witness his crush flirting with a woman. Of course, he's only known Harry for a little over a week but you can't help how a crush makes you feel and well, Louis feels crushed.

"Pivot! Pivot! Pivot! Pivot!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Louis snorts at the episode he was watching, loving this show with his entire being. It's the only thing that brings him happiness besides when Liam makes him his favorite smiley cheese wheels. A knock on the door catches his attention and he puts his ice cream aside, getting up from the couch. He was expecting Liam to come over today so they can work on their philosophy project together. It needed to be perfect or Professor Wallace will flip.

He opens the door and is greeted with Liam's smiling face, the man holding a box of pizza in his arms. "I come bearing gifts!" He exclaims happily, getting a giggle from Louis who opens the door wider to let his friend in.

"There better not be pineapple on that pizza!"

"What kind of monster do you think I am! Of course there isn't."

Louis laughs and shakes his head as Liam makes his way further into the apartment, going to the kitchen. The door opening next door to him caught Louis' attention before he shut his own and he popped his head out to take a peek. He saw that it was Harry's and became filled with curiosity, wondering what he was doing. A second later, Louis got the answer to his question.

The lady he was helping from the store earlier was stepping out from Harry's apartment, the top three buttons of her shirt unbuttoned and her face flushed. She stopped and turned around, Harry coming into view moments later. He was shirtless, in nothing but ball shorts and he also looked flushed. Louis watched in mild horror as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, the smaller man connecting the dots.

Harry pulled away seconds later, a closed lipped smile on his face. "This was fun, we should do it again." She tells him, giving him a flirty wink before she blows him a kiss. "Gotta run, text me." She walks off, her eyes landing on Louis and they widen in surprise.

"Oh hey, what a freaky coincidence." She laughed and Louis forced out a chuckle. "Thanks for the help by the way, that computer is amazing." She tells him and he nods, smiling small.

"Yeah, told you it was."

"Anyway, running late. Have a good night." She tells him before walking off towards the staircase, leaving Louis and Harry alone in the hallway.

"Hey, kitten." Harry greets and Louis snaps his attention to the curly haired man who was leaning against his own doorframe, a wide smile on his face. "You look cute like that, your hair looks nice." He compliments Louis, referring to the headband he was using to pull his hair back from his face.

"Uh, thanks." Louis said, not knowing how to respond after what just happened. "Anyway... got to run." He quotes the woman, rushing back into his apartment and slamming his door shut, leaning against it. Harry blinked at the sudden exit, wondering what was wrong with his new friend, Louis seemed a little off. He shook it off and went back inside his own apartment, needing to take a shower.

Liam popped his head up from where he was eating on the couch, seeing his friend with his head in his hands by the door. "Louis? Are you okay?" The smaller man groaned and slid down the door, plopping onto the ground in defeat. "I just saw this woman leaving Harry's place and I'm pretty sure they had sex and I feel all weird inside and I don't like this and I hate that woman, she was lowkey a bitch anyway. Why do I always get crushes on men who don't want me?"

Liam blinked in surprise at the sudden rush of information given to him, pizza slice halfway in his mouth. "Wait? Harry's straight?"

"I don't know!"


End file.
